1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a neural tube, and more particularly, to a neural tube connected to an injured nerve to effectively recover a function of the nerve.
2. Description of Related Art
If a nerve is damaged by cutting or the like, a stimulation occurring in or out of a living body is not properly transferred, which gives a bad influence to an organism. Therefore, endeavors for recovering a function of the injured nerve are being made from various angles.
In order to recover a function of an injured nerve, a support may be inserted between the cut nerve strands to physically fix the cut nerve strands, and the nerve is regenerated in the support so that the cut nerve strands are connected again.
However, since there is a limit in a nerve regeneration length, if a nerve is cut and a predetermined length of the nerve is lost, it is very difficult to regenerate the nerve as much as the cut nerve strands contact each other.
In addition, even though the nerve is regenerated so that the cut nerve strands are connected to each other, it is very difficult to normally recover the original nerve function. For example, a nerve strand which should extend from the brain to the arm may be erroneously connected to a nerve strand connected to the leg. In this case, the nerve system may be confused, which may give rather a bad influence on the living body.
Therefore, from understanding a function of a nerve that electrically exchanges signals, an effort for supplementing a nerve function by collecting electric signals of a nerve through an electrode is being made.
However, according to this technique, an electrode is attached directly to a cut nerve and thus is not firmly supported, and it is impossible to figure out a regeneration state of the nerve according to medicine or stimulation treatment.
In addition, since an electrode is directly attached to a nerve, the nerve tissues may be physically damaged.